This invention relates to a camouflage device for a hunter'seat. In the embodiment shown in this application, the hunter's seat is one of the type which is collapsible, and which is intended to be suspended from a tree, pole or other tall structure. These seats are manufactured by numerous different companies and vary in many respects but are generally characterized by the provision of a means for suspending the seat from the structure, a seat member and usually a foot rest of some type. The occupant of the seat is typically elevated but nevertheless in clear view.
This type of seat is substantially different from another type of elevated seat which comprises a platform surrounded by a fabric camouflage enclosure which is confining and severely limits vision. This type of seat is also bulky, heavy and difficult to erect since some type of frame is required to hold the fabric camouflage.